muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Donnabrown01
if everyone who is a member of this site will see this, could you please delete my personal information that i will leave, however, you can leave my story, because i want to tell everyone in the world about my husband and how much of an amazing man he really is. There is quite a bit of history to us, but i want to tell you the high points. I was a 27 year old 350 pound woman when i met my husband. Never had a boyfriend, never a date, never a school dance. i thought i was unlovable. My only dreams in life were to have a man love me and give me attention, and of course all the things that come along with that, a house, and a family. summing that up, we were married on September 11th, 1999. He was 21, and I was 28. through our dating life, we shared our dreams with each other. His dreams were so simple, mine i thought were unobtainable. God saw not only to give me all my dreams, but also, the ability to make others dreams come true (i will explain that another time). I worked hard on making other peoples dreams come true, ignoring the dreams of the one man who loved me and gave me my dreams. On november 1st, 2000, i had a gastric bypass and to this day have lost over 250 pounds. i am a completly different person. on a daily basis, i see prejudice against obese people and i take it personally. to see me, people don't know who they really are talking to (i am always going to be that 387# woman who just wanted to be normal). on the day of my surgery, that is what i weighed. Matthew took my dreams and made them his, and i did not do the same. i ignored his dreams, but now i want him to have them. He has the most amazing artistic ability and passion i have ever seen. His devotion to not only completing something is awesome, but his unwillingness to stop before perfection astounds me. His first job was at a company CAS. His devotion to his job and making his customer happy allowed him several advancements in his career. with each advancement there was more responsibility and less creativity. He has excelled enough to allow me to stay home with our two children full time. This is my request, I can never give my husband everything he deserves, but i want to give him all that i have. One of his dreams that i can remember was to meet Jim Henson or Frank Oz and just talk to them about life. I don't think either of these are possible, but I am looking for other areas to give him the most memorable experience i can. He doesn't know that I am doing anything like this for him, i want to suprise him with a once in a lifetime experience. He mentioned going to New York and seeing Stuffed and Unstrung. I am working on that. Also, Disney has an experience in LA that is Muppet related. I'm looking into that too. However, I want more for him!!!!!! do you have or know or can give me direction of anything?? If you in reall life are an artistic director, or anything like this that is muppet related, where ever you are, can we come, have lunch, and maybe just take my husband to work with you one day and show talk to him, spend time with him and share your artistic and creative thoughts with each other? I also have a facebook account, if you would like to see me, him, our family, and our normal everyday life, so you will know that neither he or i or crazed lunatics...diagnosed anyway..lol you can find me on facebook... Donna Evans Brown Huntsville Alabama. Thank you so much. Donna Brown :Hi, Donna! Thanks for coming by and sharing your story. The folks on this website don't work for the Muppets -- we're fans, like you and your husband. The people who work on Muppet projects don't usually make themselves available for chats with fans -- they'd be swamped with talking to people, and wouldn't have time to work on the projects that we love! :Like you said, there are a few places where you can get a Muppety experience -- Stuffed and Unstrung is a good one. Also in New York, you can go to the FAO Schwarz store, where they have The Muppet Whatnot Workshop and you can make your own Muppet. You can chat with the people who make the puppets there; I'm sure they'd be happy to talk. :Disneyland and Walt Disney World are also nice places for Muppet fans -- the Muppet*Vision 3D attraction is a very special thing that makes you feel closer to the Muppets. :I know that doesn't quite answer your question, but hopefully it'll help get you in a fun direction. You can reply to this message by typing right underneath my message on this page. Take care! -- Danny (talk) 18:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea if i'm doing this correctly!!! hehehe. I didn't grow up watching the muppets, so i'm making up for lost time!!! so far, i'm so amazed at what i have seen and learned!!!!! :d I'm continuing my growth into Muppethood! :D Donna :Yeah, you're doing just fine! :) I'm glad you're having fun. -- Danny (talk) 20:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) i think i updated my profile. actually, i don't know what i did. if you could overlook any repetitiveness while i am in learning mode...thanks!! donna is this where i do it?? where is it, and how do i do it? i'm in the medical field, and computer use is not my strong point. do you have yahoo messenger? or ichat? Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aleal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 17:48, March 14, 2010